Sailor Moon (SMCU)
Sailor Moon '''is '''Usagi Tsukino's Senshi identity. She is the de facto ''leader of the Solar System Sailor Senshi and the present-day incarnation of Princess Serenity II. She is the protagonist of the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe. Profile Usagi is a schoolgirl who lives in Azabu-Juuban District. At the start of the series, which is set in 2015, she is 14 years old and she is in her second year of middle school. Appearance Usagi is a young woman who has a slim figure and pale skin. Biography Usagi was born on June 30, 2001. Origins arc Throughout the first arc of the Cinematic Universe, Usagi made several cameos in its films before her breakthrough in ''The Sailor Moon Movie. In Mozuton and the Angel of Silence, a 12 year-old Usagi can be seen looking at a telescope. Usagi made her first ever appearance in the Cinematic Universe when she introduced herself to Minako Aino in the beginning of Codename: Sailor V. In Flame Sniper, Usagi visits Hikawa Shrine. In Aqua Sceptre, Usagi made multiple cameo appearances meeting Minako, Ami Mizuno and Michiru Kaioh. Usagi can be seen visiting the Juuban Planetarium in Setsuna’s Journey: The Case of the Disappearing Star. The Sailor Moon Movie In The Sailor Moon Movie, Usagi discovers a mysterious-looking astrolabe while looking for her telescope. The next day, she discovers that a crescent-shaped spot appeared on her pet cat Luna’s forehead and the cat began to speak. On the way to school she met a college student named Mamoru Chiba. Later that night, Usagi saw a vision of Queen Serenity in her dream. Queen Serenity elaborates that a powerful enemy has begun to threaten Earth and Usagi is a legendary Sailor Senshi guarded by the Moon who can stop this. She also reveals that Usagi is in possession of the Legendary Silver Crystal and is assigned the task of gathering the Sailor Senshi to her. Luna is aware of the dream and lists the Senshi for Usagi to recruit. Usagi recognizes some of the names as her best friends at school. Luna shows to Usagi that the mysterious astrolabe contains a magical brooch that yields a secret power, and someone with the Legendary Silver Crystal can open it and use the brooch to transform into the legendary Sailor Senshi, Sailor Moon. Usagi uses the Legendary Silver Crystal to open the astrolabe and takes the brooch. Luna tells her to shout “Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!”. Usagi shouts the phrase and is surprised when it actually works, transforming her into Sailor Moon for the first time. Hearing some distant cries through the odango covers on her hair, Sailor Moon and Luna run off to look for the crime scene. First battle and encounter with Tuxedo Mask The next day, the event of students being saved by a girl in a sailor outfit became the talk of the school. A few feet away behind a building, Usagi and Luna encounter Ami Mizuno, who became their first recruit. Recruiting the Sailor Senshi The Battle with Queen Beryl on the Moon Meeting Chibiusa, Serena and the Battle of the Seven Sailor Moons Super Chibi Moon World Twin Serena Secret of the Silver Crystal Super Moon Frozen Stars Meet Anna and Elsa Stars arc Lost in Space Second Sailor Crusade Crusade Sailor Moon Omega ''Biography Meets Naru Osaka Great Galactic Sailor War Neo-Queen Serenity II Powers Transformation Items * Cosmic Heart Compact – Usagi opens the compact and recites: “Moon Crystal Power, Make Up”. * Crisis Moon Compact – used to transform into Super Sailor Moon. Usagi opens the compact and recites: “Moon Crisis, Make Up”. * Holy Grail – Used to transform from Sailor Moon to Super Sailor Moon. Weapons * Tiara – used to perform Moon Tiara Action. * Moon Wand – used to perform Moon Healing Escalation. * Moon Sceptre – used to perform Moon Princess Halation. * Spiral Heart Moon Rod – used to perform Moon Spiral Heart Attack and Rainbow Moon Heartache. * Moon Kaleidoscope – used to perform Moon Gorgeous Meditation. * Eternal Moon Sceptre – used to perform Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss. * Moon Power Tiare – used to perform Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss. Formed when all the previous Moon Sticks/Rods are combined. * Omega Holy Blade – one of the three Omega Weapons. Attacks * Moon Tiara Action – Sailor Moon takes her tiara, turning it into what looks like a glowing white energy disk, and throws it at the enemy. ** Moon Tiara Boomerang ** Moon Tiara Stardust * Sailor Moon Kick ** Double Sailor Moon Kick – Tag team move with Sailor Chibi Moon. * Supersonic Waves – When Sailor Moon screams or makes a loud yell, her voice causes her odango covers to amplify her wailing until it became physically painful for enemies. * Sailor Body Attack * Moon Twilight Flash * Moon Healing Escalation – Sailor Moon creates a large spiral of light around her by spinning her Moon Wand, and then unleashes the attack towards the infected enemies. ** Moon Crystal Meditation * Moon Crystal Power Healing * Moon Princess Halation – Sailor Moon uses the Moon Sceptre to generate several powerful moonlight-based blasts which are projected to different directions. * Moon Spiral Heart Attack – Sailor Moon raises the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, flips it around her body until finally strikes a pose. After this, she spins around and once again holds the rod up again, sending a powerful blast of hearts to her enemies. ** Rainbow Moon Heartache – an upgraded version of the Moon Spiral Heart Attack. The attack generates several energy ribbons with hearts. * Moon Gorgeous Meditation – Sailor Moon uses the Moon Kaleidoscope to shoot a powerful rainbow blast along with shattered glass-shaped energy bursts. This move can also be performed in a tag team with Sailor Chibi Moon. * Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss – Used with the Eternal Moon Sceptre to heal Phages. ** Starlight Honeymoon Double Therapy Kiss – Tag team move with Sailor Chibi Moon. * Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss - Sailor Moon raises the Moon Power Tiare, which sends golden beams of light towards her target. ** Silver Moon Crystal Power * Omega Moon Crystal Power * Starlight Moon Nova Burst - Used with the Sailor Moon Sailor Makeup Doll. * Moon Princess Glow - Takes the appearance of the Moon Princess, and releases a purifying light inserts from around and illuminates everything, purifying enemies. Used on Sailor Galaxia in ''Illumination of Love. Trivia * Usagi’s passion in astronomy in the Cinematic Universe is ideated when KB Fan Fiction is researching the franchise when they first discovered it in early 2017. The connection is that the major Sailor Senshi are affiliated by the nine major planets of the Solar System, with the Moon in place of the Earth. * In the Cinematic Universe, Usagi has a strong dislike towards KFC’s fried chicken, due to fear that the restaurant’s chicken would make her fat. Comparisons with original versions Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Sailor Moon (Character) Category:Cancer Category:Female Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War Category:Sailor Moon Omega characters Category:Sailor Moon Omega Returns characters Category:Sailor Moon Universe characters Category:Sailor Moon Universe Stars characters